Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{4} & {3}+{4} \\ {1}+{-2} & {-2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {7} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$